otdgfandomcom-20200214-history
Infection and Death
Types of Zombies Yes, there's more than one kind of zombie, don't worry, they're mostly the slow moving stupid kind we all love! Shamblers They are your basic slow and stupid zombies, they make up for most of all the zombies you will see. They're easy to take down - aim for the head. While they're minimal threat, there's far to many of them. They can easily overwhelm you. They don't work together, no in fact they're unaware of each other. All they care about is you. Eating you. Unlike regular humans, Shamblers use all their senses equally, however since the eyes rot quickly in the body once it's gone they end up using their sense of hearing above all else. Shamblers are stupid, they don't learn or even notice their surroundings, they're fully capable of walking straight into a hole if they see someone on the other end. Shamblers are very easy to spot. They have missing limbs at times, wounds that would be impossible to survive with and most importantly; they look rotten. They can infect you easily through a bite (transfer of saliva into your blood stream) Their blood tends to not infect as quickly - so you should have enough time to clean it off before it gets into your body. Because shamblers are technically dead, they lack body heat, without the body heat, and because the human body is made mostly of water, they will freeze at 32°F and below. If an animal is bitten and infected, they die minutes after the infection. This virus is incapable of infecting an animal without killing it. The only other animal besides a human who can is a chimpanzee. Ragers Not really living, not really dead. Ragers fall more under the infected human category. They are incredibly rare but incredibly dangerous, and there is no idea how they come to be. The other zombies do not seek them as food, but they do not seek for food themselves. All they want to do is kill you, beat you, they don't even want to eat you. Ragers are incredibly dangerous, they're always giving everything 100%, their body is constantly giving off adrenaline, they will always run, fight and swim at their full potential. They're all instinct and won't learn from their surroundings. You can't run from them, if you run they will catch you, you must stay and fight if you see them. One piece of advice; don't miss. One miss and you're dead. Ragers are easy to spot, however the way they move can make you think it's a living person. Ragers normally have a lot of blood coming down their mouth, reason is they vomit blood to infect others. So if you see an incredibly bloody human looking thing, it's probably one of these. Like said earlier, they infect through vomiting blood - their blood is very toxic, getting just a little bit of it on you can quickly infect you if you don't clean off immediately. Animals CAN be infected with this virus, and much like their human counterparts, they will be in a state of pure rage. Like them they will also be in peak performance at all times. Wolves Not literal wolves, no these are not only smart zombie but the only kind of zombie to work with other zombies to catch the living. They are everyone's fear, but luckily they're very rare. They're not as fast or strong as Ragers, but they're a lot smarter. They work together to get their prey much like actual wolves. Wolves look similar to both and should be easy to spot; their skin is rotting and like Ragers they have blood coming down their mouth. They can infect the living through saliva and through blood - so be careful! Animals CAN be infected with this virus, and much like their human counterparts, they will be in a state of pure rage. Like them they will also be in peak performance at all times. The Infection In this guild there's two strains of viruses, the first one's the common one; Solanum -''' Based off Max Brook's work. This virus is unstoppable, incurable, no vaccine, and 100% infection and death rate. After entering the bloodstream, the virus attacks the brain cells, infecting them and mutating their genes so the way they work is totally different, thus making them turn into completely different cells. During infection, the victim will feel general malaise to severe pain, nausia, and distortion of thought as the virus destroys nerves, infects organs and makes blood ineffective. The period of sickness could range from a few hours to about 3 days before the human cells all die and the person reawakens as a technically different organism. 'Rage Virus -' Based off 28 (etc) Later series. After the virus enters the characters' bloodstream, the virus would be usually very quick to manifest itself in the victim's behavior, it is shown that only 10 to 20 minutes is required for the virus symptoms to become noticeable though infection time is possibly determined by the amount of infected blood that has gotten into the bloodstream and the overall mass of the person in question. The Rage virus does not directly cause the death of its host, but because the host is solely focused on infecting or killing the non-Infected it causes those infected to become disinterested in self-nourishment, which will eventually cause death by starvation. What to do if infected You probably get very attached to your character and wold hate to see them die, so there are some things you can do to keep them alive but will radically change them. '''Amputation: You never see this in any zombie movies - in The Walking Dead however one of the characters had a successful amputation on the area he was infected. However it was only a few minutes after he was infected, which realistically makes sense - no virus can spread that quickly through the blood stream. Making this a better method than having your character die - but you do have to live with them not having a limb (depending on the part of limb they can get a replacement - a leg can get a fake leg, an arm can get a tool connected to it). Experimental Treatment: If we get a scientist character in the guild, we can possibly have one of these - however it wouldn't have a 100% success rate I would imagine. But until then the medical characters could attempt to use any already made antibiotics and so on, to slow down the treatment. This is only possible with the first virus, as it takes longer to kick in. Immunity: No original character is to be immune without my consent. The only characters that begins immune are some canons (two "normal" characters so far) but most characters that are immune tend to have something against them (for example; Nurse is very small/weak, and Cid is dying from an illness, The Family's all dying anyway, and GHOST can't socialize enough to be "too interesting") If your character's worth enough to not just have die they can get a immunity through me (that is only if you ask while/after your character is bitten; if not we'll assume you just want to kill them off) Those are the only possibilities to let your character survive. But what happens if they die? Well, they're either put down before then slowly by a friend, or they themselves turn. You can't roleplay a zombie character, instead they'll be NPCed. (and anyone has the option to kill them; even if you didn't want them to be killed by said person) After your character dies, you can make a new one (or change the title of your thread to the name of another character) What to do after Death Your character just died! Now what? Well, first off you go to their profile and change them to deceased. And that's about it.